I Should've Loved You
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Elphaba is a girl with hopes and dreams, so is Galinda... but in a totally different way. Then a prince named Fiyero comes along to sweep one of them off their feet. Pretty much follows the story line up from I'm Not That Girl but with my own spin on things.
1. Chapter 1

**_I Should've Loved You_**

"Careful! Don't shake him!" Snapped Elphaba, almost pointing an accusatory finger at Fiyero as he wildly looked around for somewhere to settle.

"I'm not!" He bit back, slightly offended.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Are you aware of where we are? We can't just let him loose anywhere; if we let him out here someone may kill him or recapture him! We have to find somewhere safe…"

Fiyero set down the cage gently and met her burning glare. He was taken aback but quickly collected himself again. "You must thing I'm _really_ stupid, don't you?" He dragged out the word 'stupid' and sighed exasperatedly as he ran his fingers through his hair, something he commonly did when nervous.

Elphaba's lips twitched into a smirk and her eyes flashed. "No… Not _really _stupid…" She said mimicking him by dragging out her words.

"Well… why is it that _every _single time I see you, you're off getting yourself into some sort commotion, or worse just… causing one!"

_'Commotion? Does he even know what that means?' _Elphaba thought with a slight snort. "But Master Tiggular," She said mockingly. "Haven't you noticed? I don't cause commotions. _I am one_." She raised a brow questioningly for a response, placing one had on her hip. She quickly removed it, thinking she was turning into Galinda.

"That's for sure!"

Elphaba automatically took this as a challenge. "Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?" Fiyero's eyes widened, "No, I'm…" "Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?" Fiyero leaned in close to her, their noses almost touching.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" He whispered, stepping back. It was his turn to be amused.

"Sorry…" Elphaba muttered. Fiyero opened his mouth to speak but Elphaba swiftly cut him off again. "But can I just say one more thing? You could have walked away back there." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her confidence waning a rare occurrence for her.

"So-"

"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed hallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be…" Elphaba was the one to be cut off now.

"Excuse me, there is _no _pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." Fiyero said, sounding quite pleased with himself but there was definitely something else there.

"No you're not." Elphaba started gently, her gaze softened because she knew she actually knew what it was like for him at the moment. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." Fiyero took this the wrong way, a look of pure confusion crossed his face as he struggled with words.

"Fine… if you don't want my help then…" Elphaba snapped back to attention. "No! I do! I said I _do_." She practically growled, grabbing Fiyero's wrist. She quickly pulled away and went back to the Cub.

"His heart is pounding… I didn't mean to frighten him." She said, a hint of sadness seeping through her voice. Fiyero came from behind her and kneeled beside the crate. "What did you mean to do? And why am I the only one you didn't do it to?" His eyes were still fixed on the cage.

Elphaba couldn't answer this, she didn't know but she turned to him to find his cheek was bleeding. She reached out cautiously. "You're bleeding…" She whispered.

For a moment Elphaba's hand lingered on his face, wiping the thin streak of blood from his cheek. Fiyero's sapphire blue eyes pieced Elphaba's heart and soul, making her want to pour out her every secret to him, her every regret. Remembering who she was, why she had to act the way she did she drew back, removing her hand from his face as she receded back into herself. A gentle frown graced his lips before he quickly composed himself again, his façade, slipping a hand into his navy blue pants.

"I better get to safety." He murmured, lips barely moving he realized his mistake. "I mean the cub." He said louder this time. "Get the cub to safety…" Fiyero grabbed the cage, a hand still in his pocket but his eyes were trained on Elphaba the whole time. He was finally able to move his gaze away when he turned around, running back to Shiz. Halfway out of the clearing he mentally smacked himself, grasping he had been going the wrong way.

He made his way back to the clearing. Elphaba was still there amusement sparking in her chocolate eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk sliding onto her lips. "Yes, I do believe the forest is that way."

Fiyero nodded curtly afraid that if he tried to speak he may say something stupid that made him sound more like a delinquent then he normally did.

Which was on purpose, of course. "It might have come across my mind." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He was rewarded with a slight smile from Elphaba and with that he nodded again and ran towards the forest, his face burning in embarrassment.

Elphaba watched as he went, unknowingly to herself she reached her arm out towards him. "Fiyero!" She called halfheartedly, knowing that he probably wouldn't have heard her anyway her voice wavered as she whipped around, looking to the ground realizing what she had just done.

_Their hands had grazed over each other's for a single clock-tick before Elphaba had retreated again, supposedly going back to look after the Lion Cub. No, that sounded bad. She really did care but it was more of a distraction at that point._

_Her heart pounded within her chest and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as the silence settled over the clearing, only leaving the birds and Birds to produce any noticeable noise. She hoped Fiyero couldn't hear the obvious beating of her heart._

_Elphaba chuckled to herself as she thought of her chances… with him. Never before had she had any thoughts such as these. And honestly it scared her to death. Fiyero had struck her as an idiot at first glance, and she thought nothing more than that. But then again she had been wrong about Galinda, hadn't she?_

_Galinda had everything she never would… people who adored and loved her, who would do anything to be her, the perfect looks from her porcelain skin to her gentle blonde curls that glowed like gold when the sun hit them right. A man and family who loved her… and it just so happened Fiyero was that person. Elphaba had never been one for jealousy, not really. But she couldn't help the feeling now because she knew… She realized that maybe she could love Fiyero, yet she felt more abandoned then ever…_

_She knew she just wasn't that girl._

Elphaba's thoughts were broken when she heard shuffling footsteps as she took shelter from the pouring rain. "Miss Elphaba!"

"Miss Elphaba! Ooh! There you are!" Madame Morrible said excitedly. She pulled a letter from somewhere behind her bosom. "I've finally heard back from the Wizard!"

Elphaba's jaw dropped, but she recomposed her demeanor quickly enough. "_The _Wizard? He asked for me?"

"Yes!" She searched the young witch's eyes, seeing the flicker of despair. "I know how devastated you were for our poor Doctor Dillamond, but I can assure you my dear, as one door closes, another one opens." Morrible handed Elphaba the emerald envelope, almost matching her skin she flipped it over to see the crest of Oz.

"Madame, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you?" Elphaba stuttered, hugging her and taking herself by surprise at this sudden show of affection.

"Oh careful dear, you mustn't get wet." She placed the umbrella back over Elphaba's Head, growling the last words. "Oh, I know!" Morrible waved her hands as if she were displaying a masterpiece, rays flooded the clearing and Elphaba had to blink back her surprise.

"Didn't I tell you? Weather is my specialty. Oh, Oz-speed, my dear! Make me proud." She said, telling the green girl one last wish.

"I will, I'll try!" Elphaba smiled, tucking the letter away into her pocket she watched as Morrible left, making her way back to the dorms.

"And there we'll finally be… the Wizard and I…" She sang softly, her heart pounded within her chest again but this time for an entirely different reason.

**I may continue this after I finish my other stories, good thing is I won't really leave anyone hanging… Because we know what's going to happen :D**

**But would you want me to continue? Please review!**

**Elphie your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful response! I have decided to continue this, sorry Happy3611 :P the odds were against you this time… -hides behind Rachel and Louise- **

**_Chapter 2_**

**Your Eyes**

Elphaba cracked the door open, checking if her blonde roommate was inside. "Galinda?" She asked hesitantly poking her head through the small crevice she had created.

Galinda looked up from her magazine; Elphaba thought it was called… "Oz Girl", or something of the sorts. She never saw her without a copy of that thing. Galinda blinked once, her eyes adjusting to the light that flooded through the door. "Hi, Elphie." She murmured.

"Oz, Lin, how can you see anything in the dark. I think one of us wearing glasses is enough." Elphaba reprimanded, walking to her bedside table and turning on her lamp. Galinda looked up at her. "What's with you? You're awfully happy for being Miss Elphaba." She teased, stuffing the magazine under her bed she sat up to face the young witch.

Elphaba sat across from her cross legged on her bed fingering the rim of the hat Galinda had given her fondly. "The Wizard," She began her eyes still downcast, "he's asked for me to come see him, Lin." Galinda tilted her head questioningly and hopped over and sat next to Elphaba.

"Now you seem sad. You should be happy. Why is that?" She asked and Elphaba cracked a smile.

"My, aren't we observant today?" A hint of her signature sarcasm came through and Galinda nudged her affectionately with a grin. "No but really, Elphie." She pressed.

"I don't know, I guess I'm really happy… there's just so much for me here, I'm only twenty-one and-"

"Wait, you're twenty-one?!"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"No, I'm twenty!"

"That explains a lot." Elphaba mumbled in amusement.

"You were twenty when we met though! I MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY! When was it?" Galinda cried, gripping a pillow and hitting Elphaba in the arm with it. She didn't miss the comment.

"March tenth."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed, performing a rather dramatic face plant dive into her bed. Elphaba raised an eyebrow in amusement and walked over to Galinda's bed, picking the blonde up.

"Come on, get up." She chuckled. "I didn't get to finish talking yet."

"Oh. Sorry Elphie. But next year we will celebrate!" She said decisively, sticking her pointer finger in the air. It went silent. Elphaba had forgotten she had yet to conclude saying what she had too. She was now staring off into space, a faraway look in her eyes with a hint of sadness.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

Elphaba shook her head and muttered under her breath in Munchkin. She had lost her train of thought thinking about Fiyero- again.

_'Sweet Oz, Elphaba. Snap out of it, you're not doing yourself any good by thinking of him day and night._

_It's not day and night!_

_Oh yea? Then what kept you up?_

_Galinda snores so loud! I just don't have the heart to tell her.' _She settled her mental fight with herself.

"I was saying that I'll just miss you guys." Galinda flung herself onto Elphaba. "I'll miss you too!"

"Er… I'm going to go tell… Fiyero."

Galinda's gaze immediately brightened. "Oh! I just knew you two would eventually become friends!"

Fiyero sat hunched over on his bed, his lamp shining a narrow beam of light onto the paper in front of him. A few stray sheets of crumpled paper scattered the floor near a trashcan in the corner of the room. Avaric was out tonight, luckily for Fiyero. Whenever his obnoxious roommate left he would pull out his drawing tablet and draw whatever was on his mind…

And tonight like so many others it just so happened to be Elphaba.

Whenever he drew her there was something he wasn't happy with, he had watched her countless times perfecting her posture and body language, the way she held herself over others, but not with disdain. It was her eyes that puzzled him though, for someone so young there was so much pain and emotion, he just couldn't capture their chocolate hazel beauty enough. He was never satisfied. Fiyero sighed and put his drawing notebook away and put the drawings on the floor into the fire.

He looked around, his gaze falling onto his Vinkun guitar. He walked over to the mahogany beauty and took it from its stand. He strummed it a few times to check if it was in tune and began to sing softly, he could barely hear his own voice above the crackling fire.

"Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind and I find I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise the night you came into my life where there's moonlight I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you? Now I'd die for one more day, 'cause there's something I should have told you… Yes there's something I should have told you when I looked into your eyes…" He was interrupted when there was a rapid knock at the door.

He sprang up and rushed to put away his guitar. He cleared his throat. "Come in!" He braced himself for a drunken Avaric to come spinning in with some girl on his arm.

"I can't Fiyero, you dimwit, I don't have a key." The voice came bluntly and he could feel the butterflies in his chest. "O-oh… Sorry I thought you were someone else." He met Elphaba in the doorway and stared at her a moment too long.

She raised a brow in amusement. "When you're finished ogling I'd like to come it. It's cold." Fiyero nodded and stepped to the side, gesturing her inside. "Sorry... So, why are you here?"

Elphaba settled onto a chair beside him. "I'm leaving Fiyero, really soon. The Wizard has called for me. I thought you might want to know…"

_'Say it! Say it now!'_ Fiyero's mind screamed, three simple words… "That's great news." He managed. _'Not those words, idiot!' _"I'm happy for you." Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea…" He started, finally being able to meet her eyes he drew in a deep breath. "Just do me a favor, Elphaba. Don't forget me."


	3. Chapter 3

**When Thehappyobesssedwickedfan3611 posted to tell you guys that I'd no longer be posting, I didn't think that get any response.**

**Let alone… 12+ including those I got in pm's. Thank you so much for the support but I'm sad to tell you this is the only story I will be continuing (because of writers block and time) if I get a stable base in reviews. Please enjoy :)**

**Elphie your WWW**

The light poured through the windows, illuminating one clear pathway to the door. The curtains which normally covered the whole the thing were pulled back with a small pink ribbon on either side. Elphaba cracked a smile as she made her way to open them fully. Only then she noticed that one of the first things that greeted her when she awoke was Galinda's squeal, was absent this morning. She checked the bathroom and even her roommate's closet to check if she was there. Elphaba began to get worried until the door flung open to Galinda balancing a tray of food in her arms.

"Awwww- you're awake!" She whined, managing to close the door with her foot. "I knew I shouldn't have opened the curtains!" Galinda scolded herself, setting down the tray on the small coffee table and distributing the contents onto to even plates.

"What's this, Lin?" Elphaba asked helping her. She had brought back four mini chocolate croissants, freshly cut fruit, and two cups of coffee.

"It's for your special day, of course!" The blonde exclaimed. Elphaba knew exactly what she was talking about. Today was the day the she would be making her journey to the Emerald City. As Galinda said this she was smiling but Elphaba could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. She knelt down beside her like she had done for Nessa so many times when she was comforting her.

"It'll be okay." She said as they began to eat, breaking the silence after both of them had almost finished their meals.

"I know!" Galinda finally said, forcefully putting down her coffee cup breaking her usual demeanor. "It's just…" She finally stopped and broke down in tears, settling herself onto Elphaba's shoulder. "Elphie… you can't leave me… you're the only one I can be me around and the only one to understand me…" Galinda whimpered between cries. Elphaba shut her eyes for a moment.

"Hey, I'll only be gone for a month. Then I'll be back- I promise. I'd never leave without telling you." She smiled and helped Galinda up. "C'mon. We have to get ready to go to the train station- unless you've changed your mind about dropping me off?" She quirked an eyebrow questioningly and Galinda's eyes widened.

"I'll be right back!" She dashed into her closet it and removed one of her uniforms before locking herself in the bathroom to do her makeup. Elphaba sighed and set herself on her bed.

* * *

The think steam filled the air in the train station as Elphaba and Galinda made their way through to the platform. "Remember to look him in the eyes- and not with that weird creepy look that says 'I don't know you so I'm going to see if I can scare you off with my eyes' look.

Elphaba frowned. "If I didn't know you, I'd be offended." She joked. They both turned their heads as they heard Boq and Nessa approached with the familiar creaking of her wheelchair.

"Fabala! I'm so proud of you." She said more of in a way a peer would've than a sister. "Aren't we all." Boq and Galinda nodded, eyes glowing with sincerity. "But you'll be alright won't you?" The concern in Elphaba's voice was clear to Galinda.

She cleared her voice to answer. "She'll be fine! Biq will take care of her- won't you Biq?" She turned to the Munchkin and batted her eyelashes. Boq grit his teeth.

"It's Boq! And… I can't do this anymore…" He looked apologetically to Nessa and ran off the platform. "Boq..!" She shouted, making an effort to go after him. Galinda bit her lip and stepped forward.

"Nessa… maybe he's not the right one- for you…" Nessa shook her head in protest. "No… it's not him. It's me… I'm not good enough for him… Elphaba just go, I'll be fine." Nessa wheeled herself off to the same direction Boq had gone. Elphaba began to follow her as well but Galinda stopped her by grabbing the young witch's arm.

"Elphie… she'll have to carry on without you. We all will." Her eyes flashed in pain again.

Elphaba chuckled. "Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he anyway?" She looked up hopefully than shook her head. "Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other." She looked down and began to pace.

"I don't know him either." Galinda exclaimed, grabbing Elphaba by the shoulders and shaking her. "He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old goat." She bit her nails slightly. "OH LOOK! There he is." Galinda waved her hands hoping he'd see them through the steam.

"Over here, dearest!"

Fiyero walked over slowly, one hand in his pocket and another holding a bunch of flowers- poppies to be exact. He smiled that lopsided grin of his and went straight past Galinda, eyes fixated on Elphaba.

"I wish I'd gotten to tell you last night, but I'm really happy for you Elphaba." He handed her the flowers and began to scratch the back of his head ruffling his hair a bit. Galinda took her arm in his other. "Yes! We are both just so happy for you." He grimaced slightly. "Um… you know I've been thinking lately… a lot-" Elphaba cut him off. "Oh yes, I've heard." She said teasingly.

"Well… yea, about the Lion cub. I think about that day a lot." The tone in his voice was serious and held something else Elphaba could not pick up on.

She swallowed. "Really? So do I."

Galinda blinked and watched them for a moment before stepping up as well. "Oh me too. I think about it _constantly._ You have no idea how bad I feel for Doctor Dillamond… In fact! In solidarity… I've been thinking of changing my name. Therefore to express my utter outrage… I shall no longer be known as Galinda, but as simply, Glinda." She curtsied to Fiyero and Elphaba.

"That's very admirable of you… Glinda." He turned to Elphaba and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Elphaba… good luck." He finally said before dashing off.

"There! See!" Glinda whined, collapsing onto the ground.

"Galinda…" Elphaba murmured softly. "It's Glinda now! Stupid idea… I don't even know what made me say it!" Glinda shook her head. Elphaba pulled her up from the floor. "It doesn't matter! We all love you still, nothing's changed."

"I don't care! I want him! And he seems like the only one who doesn't love me! Oh my Oz. This must be what _other _people feel like!" She gasped. "Am I becoming… _Normal?" _

Elphaba laughed, "No, anything but." Elphaba hugged her friend in farewell but had a better idea just before the whistle blew in a boarding call.

"Come with me, Glin."

The blonde looked up in confusion. "Where?"

Elphaba cracked a smile.

"To the Emerald City."

**Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think! Sorry if it's not as good as my usual, I'm not really sure. I haven't written in a while but it's nice to be back!**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
